Falling into a Labyrinth
by WinterD
Summary: She thought she knew the story. However, twenty years later, Sarah finds out that she is still having to learn one of the most important rules of the Labyrinth. Nothing is ever what it appears to be; not even what was once her favorite story.


Title: Falling into a Labyrinth

Rated: PG-13

Summary: She thought she knew the story. However, twenty years later, Sarah finds out that she is still having to learn one of the most important rules of the Labyrinth. Nothing is ever what it appears to be; not even what was once her favorite story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Henson and others own all. I'm just fooling around with 'em is all.

AN: In all honesty, I'm not a huge Labyrinth fan (though it is growing on me more and more), but I got this idea in my head after watching the film and thought I'd give it a try. I've never written any of these characters before, so if they are OOC, I do apologies. Hopes someone likes.

------------------------------------

"Then it seemed like falling into a labyrinth: we thought we were at the finish, but our way bent round and we found ourselves as it were back at the beginning, and just as far from that which we were seeking at first."

- Socrates

------------------------------------

**Prologue: The Princess' Story **

_I suppose I'm the one who's going to be telling this story. Weren't my idea, I can tell you that, but I'm guessing I'm the only one to do it right. The others, well, they'd try to make it something that it wasn't. Not purpose, mind you - well, most of them wouldn't do it on purpose - but it'd end up happening all the same. Anyway, I'm going to be the one telling it, and I swear it's true. _

_Well, sort of true. _

_Mostly true. _

_Right. Anyway, best get started. _

_So, once upon a time - _

_Well, there's a dumb way to start a story. Wasn't always like that, but you humans managed to ruin a perfectly good beginning. Still, story needs a beginning, and it's as good as any I suppose. _

_Right, so, here we go._

_Once upon a time, there was a girl - er, princess that lived in a far away land. Life weren't easy for the princess. When she was a little one, her mum up and left her and her father. Then her father remarried a wicked stepmother. The stepmother kept the poor princess busy cooking and cleaning and taking care of the new babe. And the princess, being like all kids, grew to resent her parents and her life and especially her new baby brother. _

_What no one knew was that the Goblin King had been watching the family and had fallen in love with the princess. Which, by the way, ain't true if you ask me. The bastard didn't love no one or nothing except his own reflection and the sound of his own voice. I knew him, see, and I can tell you what a cold-hearted son of a - _

_What? Oh, fine. I'll tell it '_right'_. _

_So, the Goblin King was in love with the princess and granted her certain powers. The princess knew that if she wished it, the Goblin King would take her brother away and keep him in his castle for ever and ever and turn him into a goblin himself. _

_One night, after a long day of hard work, the princess was left again to take care of the babe, and he did what babe's were known for doing; he cried, long and loud. Not being able to stand it anymore, the princess wished her brother away. Of course, then she realized that she actually loved her brother and didn't want him to go. But the Goblin King had already stolen him and taken him to his castle. She begged him to let her have her brother back. Since the Goblin King 'loved' her, he agreed that she could have him back, if she made her way through his Labyrinth in thirteen hours. The princess, not thinking as usual, agreed and set out to make her way through his labyrinth. _

_She managed to fight her way through - thanks to the help of some friends she made a long the way (and despite of some of them, too) - and defeated the Goblin King. Having won, she and the babe went back to their own kingdom._

_Normally, this is the part were someone says 'and they lived happily ever after.' Well, if that were true, I wouldn't be sitting here telling this to ya, now would I? See, unfortunately for the princess, that was only the first part of her story. As for the rest, well, it got a good bit weirder from here on out. _

--------------------


End file.
